


Free Agent

by xax



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, First Time, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Aurochs are hard-up for another player at the start of the blitz season, and Letty's choice of midfield ends up having some unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Agent

This Blitz season was shaping up to be a real beast. Wakka's retirement wasn't a surprise: they'd all seen him getting more and more worried about Yuna's upcoming pilgrimage. They'd all known it'd leave the Aurochs in the lurch, but out of respect, they hadn't gone looking for a replacement; not before Wakka'd even announced it officially.

Things'd looked so hopeful after the new kid came to the island. He was weird and couldn't remember anything, but _damn_ was he good at blitz. Letty'd had hopes of him joining after Wakka quit, except then he had to go off and join Yuna on her pilgrimage too. He knew he shouldn't feel put out by that; summoners were so much more important than Blitz, but still... it would've been nice if things had worked out for the Aurochs for once.

But they didn't, so just after their — completely unexpected and shocking — win at the tournament, the only two Aurochs who were halfway decent quit. Leaving them without a full team right at the opening of Blitz season. With Wakka gone, he was team captain, and he had to own up to how he had no clue what he was doing. Wakka had always seemed like he knew what to do, but... well, Wakka was off being a guardian, with no way to contact him, so Letty just had to work things out himself.

He scrubbed a hand over his head, hair rasping under his palm. It didn't help. Deep breaths, he told himself, pretending it was Wakka training him how to hold his breath all over again. Deep breaths before, and exhale as you enter the sphere, Wakka had told him. He'd told all of them, over and over, and they all kept being awful at it. But it was a new year and they had new hopes, and he'd be damned if he'd give up already. Letty exhaled.

"Hey, I need you to lend me some money," Letty said. Datto just looked at him. "Listen," he said, and hooked an arm around the other Auroch's shoulder, dragging him away from the crowds swarming the Luca boardwalk. "We're down a player, and the next games are in just a few days. We need to hire someone, _anyone_ , or else we won't even be able to compete."

Datto looked surprised, or like he'd forgotten something and just been reminded. "But... Wakka and Tidus both quit, and they were the only—"

"Wakka and Tidus both quit," Letty said, "which is why we need to hire someone who can shoot, and do it fast. Gimmie your money."

Everyone else was equally taken aback by his request. He knew everyone was down about Wakka leaving, and worried about Yuna — especially after she went off on her pilgrimage right after almost getting kidnapped — but there wasn't much they could do to help them now, and here they had their own problems. The Aurochs were down, but they weren't out... or at least, any more than they'd always been. Hell, they'd won the last tournament, and they had the gigantic trophy to prove it. Letty wasn't gonna resign himself to another long, humiliating season of losses without a fight.

They didn't have much money at all, and even after he added in what was left of the prize winnings it... wasn't much of a salary.

* * *

So there was a Ronso blitzer hanging around by the docks. He at least knew the Ronso wasn't one of the Ronso Fangs, but that was it.

Living in Besaid it was really easy for him to think of all Ronso like Kimahri: head and shoulders taller than everyone else, so heavy with muscle it was almost absurd, with hands so big they could grab someone by the head with ease. Huge and terrifying, in short. Except — and Letty always forget this on the off season, every single time — Kimahri was a _runt_. The Fangs, each and every one of them, towered over mere humans like giants. Letty came up to Kimahri's shoulders: he came up to every other Ronso's chest. Their horns, unbroken, were enormous and pointy. He was more than a little scared of getting gored on the field.

Letty'd just about talked himself out of even asking when the Ronso turned and noticed him staring, and then Letty figured he had to approach him, if just to not look weird. Deep breaths.

"Hey," he opened with. He had to look up, high up, to make eye contact. Yeah, this wasn't gonna go poorly at all. "You blitz, right?"

The Ronso folded his arms in front of his chest, meaning that Letty got an up-close and personal look at the dark talons Ronso called 'fingernails'. There were ropy veins running up his arms, visible under the fuzzy blue fur. "Yes."

"I'm Letty, uh, I'm one of the Aurochs—"

"Zev knows who you are," the Ronso — Zev, apparently — said, with a smirk that revealed his fangs.

Letty charged ahead. "We're down a player, and you're pretty good at blitz, ya? You wanna play for the Aurochs for a few games? We'll pay you." Zev didn't need to know that he was literally the first free blitzer they'd seen, but his smirk said that he probably had an inkling of what was up.

"Zev isn't from Besaid."

Letty shrugged. "It's not against League rules to have foreign players."

Zev shrugged — a long, drawn out maneuver that rolled down from his shoulders, his biceps tensing when he got to cracking his knuckles. "How much money?"

Letty kind of fumbled their collected wages, brandishing the pouch as proof they actually had money. "It's only a thousand gil, but that should be enough for a few games? If we win you'll get a cut of the winnings, and we can talk about keeping you on for longer?"

Zev snorted. "'If you win' is asking much." Letty opened his mouth to reply, but Zev kept talking. "Zev will help you win," he said, and snatched the bag of gil right out of Letty's hand.

Zev grinned — well, something involving a lot of teeth, that's for sure — down at him, and Letty grinned back. Yeah, they had this in the bag. Hopefully.

* * *

Zev was a godsend. He could actually shoot, better than Letty's awkward fumbling, and when they practiced he could pass across half the length of a blitz sphere, no problem. If anything, having a half-decent player spurred them all to greater heights. It wasn't like Wakka seeing every time they fucked up: it was a stranger, eyes dark, watching every time they fucked up a pass. Just having him there was a new kind of pressure.

They only had days before the next match-up, so their training was — rough. They were better than they'd ever been, but they all knew firsthand just how little that meant. When it came time to actually step into the sphere pool Letty socked them all on the shoulder, gave them all the shove that sent them into the arena. Zev was last: Letty looked up at him, clasped just above his elbow — as high as he could casually reach — and grinned. "Come on," he said. "Let's go win."

* * *

And they won.

It was — they could all stand to improve. He was starting to get into the coach's mindset; he had a whole list of things each of them did wrong. But they _won_! More training sessions could wait a while.

They were all whooping, Keepa near sobbing in their group hug. Zev stood at the outskirts, like he wasn't quite sure what to make of the mass of screaming, stamping guys. They pulled him in, five hands more than enough to drag him to the center of it. Zev was the one who'd scored two of their three goals: it was a team effort, but they really, truly, couldn't have done it without him.

It was amazing. The Aurochs, their team, and _his_ team now. Their victory had hit him like a blow, leaving him reeling in the aftermath. What did teams even do when they won? "Drinks!" Letty screamed over their general din. "Wash up, and then we're going out!" The Aurochs screamed back at him, a chanting cry of "Le-tty! Le-tty!". It took him off-guard when they all — minus Zev — picked him up bodily and carted him back to the locker room, the same fire of victory in their veins.

* * *

The thing was: Zev was always the one on the outskirts. He wasn't quite part of the team. They worked great as a team in the sphere pool, but outside that... it was clear he was new, and strange, and the rest of the team, Letty included, hadn't quite warmed to him yet, or him to them. It was weird. But that wasn't the only thing that had Letty dwelling.

The problem was... He'd had a crush on Wakka for a long time. Wakka was hot. He was really hot, and Letty'd had a little crush on him since before he'd even known what a crush was. Ever since the first day they'd met, him maybe nine, kicking his blitz ball around on the Besaid docks, Wakka the red-haired and freckled kid that came up and started chasing him around. And he'd grown into this huge, muscled man, goofy and kind, and Letty had a long-running fantasy of — of anything, of lots of situations, of Wakka looking over at him in the shadows, his cock stirring; or of Wakka getting drunk some night after a loss and admitting he felt that way too, pushing Letty down onto a bed and kissing him before moving lower.

Once, one of the first times Letty'd gone to Luca to play, he'd gotten turned around in the town and ended up at a seedy sphere parlor, somehow — he didn't even remember now — watching a grainy sphere recording of two men doing things he'd never even dreamed men could do together until then, and after that he couldn't stop thinking about him and Wakka doing those things. Letty'd blown most of his loads thinking about Wakka, one way or another.

So it was disorienting the first time he found himself thinking about Zev.

It was nearly the same fantasies: late night he'd find Zev at the door to his room, stripped down to his underwear, and when Letty would sit up in his bed Zev would push him back down, hands drawing the thin sheet aside, curling around his cock. After that it was a blur of sex: his mouth on Zev's, Zev's fingers on his cock, mouth licking down his chest, or Zev's cock at full mast, enormous and drooling, pounding into him.

It was driving him to distraction. In the showers — he didn't know exactly what he was expecting, but Zev's cock looked normal. His pubes were blue-white, stark against his blue fur, and they spread in a shaggy fan nearly all the way across his hips, fuzzing his thighs. In the center was his cock, dark blue and enormous. He was uncut, like an Al Bhed, and huge, but otherwise human. Knowing that just fed his fantasies, thinking of the gigantic thing stiffening, foreskin slowly peeling back to show the head, fat and hot in his mouth or pumping through his fingers. All he could think about that night was Zev's cock: how big it'd get when it was hard, how it would look, how it'd _taste_. He jerked off, biting his forearm to muffle his noises, arching up in his bunk and imagining Zev was there to push him down.

It was a constant heat under his skin, bubbling and hot, twisting every time he caught Zev's eyes on him. He desperately needed to get laid.

He'd swallowed down his crush on Wakka for years, and he could do the same with Zev. Just... not immediately. He could hardly look at Zev without the new torrent of fantasies burning through his head, and it was starting to get noticeable. Zev emerged dripping from the ocean after a training session, his fur soaked to the skin and revealing every single gigantic muscle of his oversized frame, with corded veins over his forearms, trailing down his stomach to the waist of his trunks — that was enough to give him vivid, disorienting dreams for days, waking up with wet stains in his sheets.

This hadn't been one of the things he'd worried about when he'd recruited a Ronso to the team.

* * *

After the next match — they'd lost, and even though they knew they weren't gonna go straight from never winning to undefeated, it still stung — in the showers: Zev shifted left, right hand absently reaching down. He carded through the shaggy fur above his cock, and then lower, thumb pressed against the side of his shaft as he tugged his foreskin back, letting the shower wash across his bare cockhead, working the loose roll of his foreskin back and forth without a thought. His cockhead was bright pink, vividly contrasting with his blue skin, and the inner skin of his foreskin was mottled, with blotchy spots of pink. The most inhuman thing about it were the bristles: thick spirals of strange, nubby barbs spiraling backwards down his cockhead and shaft, covering the inner flesh of his foreskin, slowly meshing together when he let go. Letty stared, even though he knew he should look away, knew he was being too obvious.

He stayed late in the showers. Zev was driving him to distraction.

As if just thinking summoned him, Zev appeared in the doorway to the showers, practically filling it entirely. And he was naked. Almost naked. Out of his trunks, with just a heavy waistpiece wrapped between his thighs, and soaked to his skin. Water from the sphere pool still dripped down his legs, and the cloth did almost nothing to hide the fat bulge of his cock, soft and heavy between his thighs. The white fabric was soaked through, clinging to the curve of his cock, pink and powder blue skin pressing jutting out between his legs. With his fur soaked to his skin, his muscles were almost ludicrously defined, huge slabs with deep grooves between them, swelling across his pecs, rippling down his stomach to a final long, thick swell to his crotch.

Letty felt lightheaded, blood draining from his head in a mix of mortification and arousal. He hadn't stared for more than a quarter-second, Zev's body burning itself into his eyes, but it was more than long enough to be noticeable. He waved and turned away. "Gonna go get a round of consolation drinks," he said, voice almost steady. He was half-hard, dick thick and swinging low between his thighs, just starting to tick upwards. He kept facing away from Zev. "Come along, man! It'll be fun, ya?"

Zev moved behind him, the coarse sound of his wet fur sliding against itself. "Sure," he said, voice low, and then there were the low, solid thumps of his feet stepping towards him, under the next shower.

Letty couldn't resist glancing over, down between Zev's thighs. He tried to make it quick, light enough no one would notice, but Zev was already staring back at him.

Zev made a noise, not a growl or a purr or anything like that, just a low rumble in his chest. Zev reached out: his hand was huge splayed across Letty's stomach, spanning all across his bare skin, fingertips gently dimpling into his skin as Zev pushed him back against the wall. Letty stared down at the hand, like he had to make sure it was actually there, then back up to Zev, who was huge and emotionless in the glowering Ronso way. "Zev has other idea for consolation." It could almost be accidental, how casual the movement was, but then Zev reached down and cupped his huge hands right around Letty's cock.

Letty groaned, mouth hanging open as he stared down at Zev touching him. He was hot all over, fire burning through his skin and curling down hot and eager around his cock. His cock ticked against Zev's hand, stiffening in record time, his flesh straining. He arched up onto the balls of his feet, grinding against Zev's hand. Zev moved closer, a half-step that left Letty pinned between the wall and Zev's hot, soaking wet body. Fur dragged over his skin as Zev swept his other arm down, curling his right hand around his side, more overtly tugging at his cock with his left.

Zev's face pressed against his, and Letty jerked with surprise when Zev licked across his jaw, down his neck. His tongue was sandpaper-rough, prickling across his skin, but as Zev slowly worked his way down Letty grabbed the back of his head and pressed him closer.

He'd been so caught up in worry about the season, and whatever weird thing he was feeling for Zev, that the thought of this _actually happening_ had never entered his mind. He couldn't bring himself to think about it, caught up in the moment — he didn't know what was going on aside from Zev's damp fur grinding across his body, hot and wet and humid, and their bodies pressed against each other, Zev rock solid.

Zev moved with surprising speed given his size, dropping to his knees. His horn poked Letty's stomach as he stooped forward and took Letty's entire cock into his mouth, in a single wet slurp. He was hot and wet and there was _pressure_ , suction, the wet roll of his rough tongue dragging up his shaft, a spiky scrape of his sandpaper tngue on the underside of his cockhead. Letty gasped and jerked forward, balls slapping against the heavy, rubbery flesh of Zev's lower lip. His hands found Zev's horn, wrapping around tight. Zev's tongue worked his cock, rough wide licks and light, slick pressure at the edges, teasing along the ridge of his cockhead, a move that left Letty slumped forward over his head, breathing hard.

Letty was already dizzy, hot, a second away from coming. One of Zev's fingers touched between Letty's thighs, stroking across the skin around his cock, and that was it: he gasped and shuddered, cock pulsing in Zev's slurping maw as he spat ropes across the roof of his mouth. His orgasm swept over him and left him panting and breathless, every muscle in his body jittering and aching. His cock popped out between Zev's lips, the final few spurts dripping across his muzzle, and Letty looked down at him as Zev licked his lips, pink tongue darting out and catching the white smears of his load. He lapped across Letty's inner thigh, rasping, and swallowed with a motion Letty could feel against his legs.

Letty felt like he'd been swimming laps for hours. His legs gave out from under him and he sat down, coming unexpectedly face-to-face to Zev, still licking his lips. He had a lot of teeth, Letty thought dumbly, staring. Zev leaned in, or maybe Letty was leaning forward: all he knew was Zev's amber eyes were getting closer, until they were all he could see. The wet pad of Zev's nose pressed against his cheek, the rubbery flesh of his lips pressing lower, against the corner of his mouth. Letty moaned, reedy, and they moved together, his mouth pressing against Zev's animal muzzle, lips parting in a kiss. He could taste his own jizz on Zev's lips, salty-sweet.

Letty ran his hands down Zev's sides, taking in the sheer size of him, huge blocks of muscle coiling and tensing under his fingers. The thin cord of his loincloth cut into his hips, a wet heat boiling up between Zev's spread legs. He pulled at Zev's loincloth, hand groping against his massive bulge. His cock was tented out, completely obscene, fabric soaking wet and see-through, the bright pink of his cock practically glowing through the fabric. It _stunk_ , sex and sweat and Ronso musk, all mixed together. 

Zev jerked to his feet, breaking their kiss, and Letty was suddenly face-first in front of Zev's tented crotch. Letty pulled the wound fabric away from Zev's crotch gingerly, and then Zev ripped it off entirely, shoving his bare cock right in his face.

Letty stared at Zev's cock for about as long as he could resist the temptation of just sucking on it. He wanted to savor this. It was massive, thicker and thicker towards the base: first a fat swell just behind his cockhead, and then the shaft itself simply grew, all the way down to the punishingly-thick root, thicker around than Letty's forearm: a distended oval that took both hands to wrap around. His bristles were engorged, fat little barbs jutting out all across the sharp dome of his cockhead, forming a spiky flare across the ridge. Letty pressed his lips to the tip, tongue catching on the barbs, rasping when he licked across Zev's shaft.

He licked it again, dragging slowly over Zev's cockhead. Zev's cock twitched, a sloppy splurt of precome dripping out across his face, streaking across the corner of his lips and down his jaw. It was rank, musky and bitter, and Letty coughed and swallowed, the acrid taste lingering on his tongue. But it was warm and thick, and the smell and taste hit him somewhere back behind his sinuses. He leaned in, opening wide to run his lips along the barbed flare of Zev's cockhead. His lips closed, stretched around the fat head. Zev growled and his breath hitched, rocking his hips forward as he started fucking Letty's mouth. One huge hand cupped the back of Letty's head, not pushing him down, just a solid constant pressure, Zev's fingers clenching when Letty swiped his tongue across Zev's dripping cockhead. His head tipped back, an inhuman groan buzzing in his chest, and Letty did it again. Zev's dick pulsed, a wet drizzle of pre flooding across his tongue, and he grinned around Zev's cockhead, swallowing in a wet gulp.

It was — it was the first time he'd actually touched another guy's dick. He'd half-thought the recordings he'd seen were — fake, or something. Staged. Because no one would really _want_ to do what Letty was doing now. But Zev's cock in his mouth, heavy, so thick his lips ached, was the realest thing he'd ever felt. He swallowed down another sloppy burst of acrid precome. Zev's thighs were rock hard under his fingers, fur heavy with water, like velvet over iron. He bobbed on Zev's dick, following the way the Ronso growled and groaned, or the way his cock twitched and pulsed, slobbering down his shaft as he got more into it. Lines of drool trailed down his shaft, down where it was too fat to fit into his mouth, over his massive balls, churning and twitching as Letty sucked him off. Each backstroke tugged at Zev's barbs, rasping across Letty's lips until they were red and bruised.

"Soon," Zev said above him, his voice even gravelier than normal. "Take Zev's load."

A high whine filled the air, keening, and it wasn't until it ended with a gurgle that Letty realized it was _him_ , he'd made the noise: something sharp and high in his throat, a muffled moan as he bobbed down on Zev's cock, burying it in his mouth with a slurp.

Zev growled, hand clenching on the back of Letty's head, and then his cock thickened, throbbing in his mouth. It spat out line after line of come, flooding the back of his mouth. Letty gulped, and then swallowed again, thick blobs of come still smearing out across the corners of his mouth. It was thick, salty and bitter, with the same animal tang as his sweat. Letty gulped, lips closed around Zev's cockhead as he flooded his mouth, swallowing down each pulse of tangy jizz. Zev pushed him back, Letty falling on his ass as Zev reached down and stroked himself off, painting the final watery gushes of his load across his face, dripping down over one eye. His cock twitched, straining against his hand, the cockslit bulging open and still slowly drooling come.

Letty caught his breath, chest heaving. He swiped across his face, catching blobs like fat pearls with the back of his thumb, and sucked them down, marveling a little at the bruised softness of his lips. Zev's dick twitched, a final dribble of come splattering in runny lines down Letty's chest. "Forget about the drinks," he said, voice thick, clotted. "Wanna go back to my bunk?"

* * *

Letty hit the bed and bounced. They'd gone to Zev's bunk, in a shoehole apartment above the docks. Better than the room Letty shared with the rest of the Aurochs. Zev had dragged his waistcloth back into place, haphazardly tying his long loincloth back on, and like that, nearly naked the both of them, they'd headed out onto the Luca streets. Zev's cock hadn't even gone fully soft: his loincloth had been tented the whole way, the obscene bulge of his cock jostling and bouncing as they went up the final stairway. Letty spent most of the time just staring at Zev's crotch.

Zev's hands were instantly at his hips, the huge Ronso straddling him. Zev unbuckled Letty's pants and dragged them down his thighs, tossing them aside with a thump. Letty was hard again, cock skewing along his stomach, still tacky with Zev's spit. Zev growled, cock tensing where it was pressed against Letty's stomach, and then Zev dragged what little he was wearing off too, the full length of his cock unfurling across Letty's stomach, drizzling a streak of pre down his sides.

Zev kissed him again, chests pressed together, his growl buzzing against Letty's lips the whole time. The kiss was wet, Zev lapping at his face, over his lips and into his mouth. His massive body rutted against Letty's, cock rubbing across his chest, smearing down the center of his stomach. His cock slid through the mess of glossy pre it left behind, spurting more and more until it was streaming over his sides and squirting up between his pecs.

Letty was all but pinned beneath, hips jerking up to grind his cock against the wet, sweaty skin between Zev's thigh and cock, his huge balls draped over his cock, with clumps of sodden fur dragging across his aching flesh. Zev might've been an expert, but this was the first time Letty'd ever had sex with a guy, and just having his hands on Zev's stomach, being able to touch those huge flexing muscles, and then reach lower to grasp his massive cock... Letty groaned into Zev's mouth, the heat of his impending orgasm flooding higher and higher, each brush of his cockhead sliding through silky fur, hot and slick. His cock tensed and erupted, spraying come in pearly dots over Zev's shaggy fur.

Letty hunched and gasped, fucking his cock between Zev's thighs, shooting stringy lines of come up Zev's side, rubbing it into his already wet fur. He collapsed backwards, breathing hard, cock still twitching and dripping, and the burn inside him settled into a warm heat, aftershocks resonating through him.

Zev was on top of him, his cock hugely erect, streamers of pre flowing down his shaft, long, jiggling lines dripping down and spilling across Letty's stomach.

Letty thought to the video he'd seen, what those two men had done: "I want you to fuck me," he said, looking up at Zev, a dizzy flush staining his cheeks. Hell, if he couldn't ask that of the guy he was naked and in bed with, who _could_ he ask?

Zev just grinned, lips pulled back. "Good," he said, and then his hands were moving lower, swiping through the mess of pre across his stomach, sliding a single fingertip across Letty's cockhead just to see him jerk before pushing between his thighs, between the muscles of his ass. His fingers painted a slick trail down, before pushing right against his asshole, his claws digging into the flesh around his pucker. Letty gasped, arching into it, feeling his asshole almost-involuntarily flutter against Zev's fingers.

"Turn over," Zev said, voice rasping, and so Letty did, ass in the air, legs spread, like he was an animal about to be mounted. Zev ran his fingers up and down the crack of his ass, grasping his muscled cheeks and spreading them. He pulled back, stroking his cock, and then wiped his sloppy fingers against Letty's asshole, the huge pad of his thumb rolling back and forth over his twitching pucker. Letty groaned, head bowed down, pressed against Zev's pillow. The heat in his face was only matched by how much he wanted — how much he wanted Zev inside him.

Zev closed the space between them, his cockhead burning hot against his skin. A stream of pre drooled down his asscheek, finding its way down the crack of his ass and gathering below his balls before dripping to the sheets below. Zev pressed against him, his huge chest against his back, his cockhead coming to rest right between his cheeks, feeling like a metal bar against his ass, hot and implacable, the tip spurting and drooling right against his asshole, slowly clenching and opening around the sharp tip.

Letty almost sobbed when Zev pulled back minutely, just enough space for his fingers to press against his ass, prodding his slimy fingers harder, until with a jolt that ran through his entire body Zev pushed inside: a single finger in his ass, stretching him out. Letty just concentrated on breathing, asshole clenching hard, bizarre sensations rippling up through him as Zev smeared his finger around, feeding his hole with trails of sloppy pre. Letty hitched his hips higher, suddenly moaning when Zev's finger knocked against something inside him, a dizzy wave of pleasure rippling out. Zev hit it again, finger curling up to press hard against that spot inside him, and it sparked again, jolts running through him higher and higher as Zev worked inside him, until Letty was fucking himself on his finger, legs spread wide, grunting and moaning.

Zev's other hand curled around his hip, stopping him, and then Zev fed him another finger, the stretch aching. He clenched and opened, with Zev's cock spurting pre right into the sloppy mess of his hole, squelching as he fucked him with two huge clawed fingers, pre drooling between them and into his spread-open hole. Zev's hips slid forwards, fucking his cock up between Letty's cheeks, so thick at the base it hardly even fit against him. Glossy fluid smeared all over, and hair-thin lines drew out between them when he pulled back. When each one snapped it was like a shot, a sudden dash of wet slime hitting his flushed asscheeks.

" _Fuck_ me!" Letty all but yelled, breath coming fast, cock half-hard but somehow still sluggishly leaking pre, balls drawn up tight. Zev rutted against his ass a few more times, rivers of pre drooling down his skin, coating his ass and balls.

"Be patient," Zev said, with a casual slap against his ass, the impact a sharp _crack_ that had Letty stiffening, cock twitching against his stomach. Zev's fingers were still in his ass, working back and forth, and then he added a third: his thumb, underneath, pressed tight between the other two. He pushed in, sinking deeper until his spreading fingers made the stretch hurt, and then pulled back, slowly working back and forth. Letty whined, clenching and opening, asshole spasming uncontrollably. The ache of his stretched asshole simmered, a bruised kind of heat spreading as Zev worked over the clenching ring of his asshole, flesh opening wider and wider as Letty writhed and moaned, whimpering into the pillow as Zev played with his ass. He bottomed out after minutes, his knuckles digging hard into the now-flushed rim of his asshole, fingers squirming deep inside him.

Zev pressed against Letty again, cockhead slapping against his palm and filling the space between his fingers, digging forward until he was spraying his constant drool of pre directly into Letty's ass, a filthy wet squelching sound as it pooled and flooded inside him, oozing out around his spasming asshole.

The huge muscles of Zev's stomach and hips contracted, shifting against Letty's back, and Zev plunged into him, _finally_. Zev's fingers pulled out with a pop to let him push deeper. His cockhead felt gigantic, huger than his fingers had been.

Zev stilled above him — all but his cock, twitching wildly, spurting runny gushes of pre against the walls of Letty's ass, hot pools forming inside him. "Fuck yourself," he said. "Push back."

Letty groaned as he sat back, Zev's cock inching deeper inside. It was obscenely fat, almost painful even after Zev working him open. Letty bit down on his lip and pushed himself back, whining and gasping. His heart was hammering against his chest, heat boiling inside him, ass slurping and squelching with each twitch of Zev's cock, gushes of pre big enough to be a human's whole load drooling inside him.

Eventually Zev's cock just got too big, the aching pleasure turning into just an _ache_. Zev's hands wrapped around his waist, fingers digging into the flesh of his hips, and he pushed him bodily forwards. It felt like his cock was trying to rip his ass out with it. It didn't hurt exactly, but every single one of the hundreds of nubby bristles locked tight inside him, scraping backwards as Zev pulled out. Letty hissed, groaning into Zev's pillow, panting and whining as every single barb dragged its way out of his ass, over the flushed ring of his asshole. Zev _bellowed_ , a roar that rattled the walls, and his cock jerked, the next eruption of pre pouring over the aching walls of his ass, stinging his abused flesh. His cock pulled out with a slurp, glossy and webbed with pre, gushing all over Letty's ass.

Zev's hands on his waist guided his asshole back onto his cockhead, and Letty pushed back again, ass swallowing him up. Letty bounced on it, the first few inches working back and forth through his broken-wide asshole, pre practically squirting from his ass every time the barb-encrusted flare of his cockhead ripped its way out of his asshole.

Zev's cock was iron-hard, implacable, and as Letty worked back, ass slurping further and further down his shaft, his cockhead bashed against that spot inside him, the sheer girth of Zev's cock flattening it. Letty moaned into the pillow, face burning hot, eagerly working his ass back onto Zev's cock, slamming himself harder and harder down, until the jolts of pleasure from the impact spread through his entire body, pulsing higher and higher. He sat back, just ground Zev's cockhead hard against that spot inside him, whining and keening.

Letty could hardly place the sensation — heat in fiery streams down his chest, over his back, dizzy pleasure sparking over his sides when Zev's hands gripped harder. All concentrated on his ass, on the burning ache of his asshole, gaping around Zev's cock, and deep inside him, each pulse of Zev's twitching cock spilling pre like oil, sending the heat inside him higher and higher, until he couldn't think of anything else. He wailed when he came, untouched, cock spraying into Zev's sheets, his ass clenching hard against Zev's shaft, the pressure outlining it inside him. Letty nearly sobbed, still fucking himself, gasping and moaning as he shot his load, and then afterwards it didn't ebb — the same dizzy pleasure still coursing through him, even with his cock soft, come in smeared droplets from waist to chest, the sheet sodden under him.

Zev growled, cock twitching and gushing, and he stooped down, tongue flicking out to lap over the side of Letty's neck. "Good," he said, "and now Zev will take his pleasure from you." Letty could only moan, shove his ass back, swallow up even more of Zev's impossibly gigantic cock. Zev clenched his waist, fingers digging into the flesh of his hips, and he ripped his cock out until only the very tip was left inside and then slammed it — _all_ of it — right back in, hips meeting Letty's ass with a wet _crack_ , threads of pre erupting in all directions, splattering across Letty's back and thighs, smearing into Zev's fur all across his stomach. Zev pulled him bodily backwards, solidly hilting himself in one brutal thrust. Letty's ass was spread wide, his asshole bruised and puffy around the monstrously-thick spire of Zev's cock, the tip lodged impossibly deep in his guts. Zev's balls hit his ass with a crack, damp and fuzzy, hanging low, nearly to Letty's thighs, loose flesh piled over the curve of his ass, and then fat, fist-sized points of contact where they pressed against him. Zev's balls twitched and churned, the heavy flesh of his sac slowly tensing and relaxing.

Zev hiked Letty up, pulling him tight against his hips, and leaned down, arms wrapped around his chest, Letty's head sandwiched between his pecs. He fucked him hard, sharp, brutal thrusts slamming his entire cock into Letty's fucked-open asshole, each thrust jolting his body forward before Zev followed. Letty wailed, near sobbing, his gasps and moans stuttering with each thrust. Zev's cock ripped back, dragging out with a sloppy gurgle, pre flooding into the gaping tunnel of his ass, only for the next thrust to spray it out in all directions, again and again. Each thrust ended with a wetter and wetter _smack_ against Letty's flushed ass, his skin red and stinging, coated with slimy pre. Letty just gasped for breath, body caught between pleasure and pain, the throb of his wrecked asshole just concentrating the impossible pleasure, burning up inside him without end. He came again, face wet with tears, his soft cock just spilling out a jellylike load, clinging tight to his cockhead and smearing across the sheets as Zev kept hammering him.

Zev reared up, snarling and drooling onto Letty's scalp, hips beating a rapid tattoo against Letty's ass until he roared again, cock tensing and erupting in a flood. His jizz burned across his ravaged flesh, drooling out around the puffy lips of his asshole with a sloppy squelch. Zev growled, low, working his cock back and forth, the final inch of it tearing back and forth through Letty's asshole, his massive load gushing deep inside and flooding out around his cock, winding through the sloppy folds of Letty's bruised asshole.

He rutted against Letty even after he stopped coming, just dragging his still-hard cock through the greasy, jizz-coated folds of Letty's asshole, groaning every time Letty trembled and clenched, trying to bear down against his monstrously fat cock. Slowly he came to rest, sitting back with a final groan, and his cock popped out, followed by a gush of slimy jizz, drooling in uneven lines from Letty's ass — he plugged it again, dick sliding right back into the bloated folds of his asshole, letting his come ooze out slowly around it.

Letty fell asleep like that, dazed, pleasure he couldn't comprehend still zinging across his body; Zev hot against his back, arms wrapped around his chest.

* * *

Letty woke the next morning with Zev at his back, his cock morning-hard and drooling against the small of his back. He twisted, back arching, and pushed his still-sloppy asshole right down on it, fucking himself until Zev woke and made a repeat of the last night. He could barely move, much less swim, at the next practice, but it was worth it.


End file.
